Halloween con ExCampistas
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: ¿Como habra sido un dia de Halloween de los ex-campistas de Isla del Drama?- En Halloween con ExCampistas podras verlos todos.
1. Bienvenidos

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece, solamente Thiago

**Esto será como un especial de Halloween, aunque se que falta para que se celebre ese día, esto constara en que Thiago, mi personaje, la mayoría creo que lo conocen, conducirá un nuevo programa en el cual todos los ex-campistas se reencontraran, dentro del capitulo estará todo mas claro**

**Ya no hay mas nada para aclarar.**

* * *

**Videos de Halloween**

-Hola otra vez –Saludo Thiago entrando a un estudio con un gran aspecto Halloween, presentando murciélagos, calabazas y mucho negro –Ya paso a explicar de que se trata este nuevo programa –Agrego mientras se acomodaba en un sillón y tomaba una planilla de la mesa –Hoy recibiremos a los ex-campistas de _Isla del Drama _para que cada uno nos cuente sobre los videos que hemos conseguido de cuando eran mas pequeños de un día de Halloween, ellos verán el video que hemos recibido y nos explicaran que paso realmente –Dejo la planilla –Ahora sean bienvenidos ex-campistas- comenzaron acomodarse en una especie de tribuna

-Comenzaremos con el Campesino del programa –Una luz lo enfoco –Ezekiel acércate amigo-

-Yo no recuerdo algo así -Comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba al conductor

-Toma asiento-

-¿Quieres ver el video o prefieres comentar algo antes? –Pregunto Thiago

-Eh… bueno… yo solo quiero decir que nunca me paso algo así, nunca festeje un día de Halloween, además todos lo pueden comprobar que yo siempre estuve dentro de mi casa –Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno ya no te enojes, campesino… -Agrego Thiago –Ahora si comprobaremos si lo que dices es verdad, antes de hacer andar el video aclarare que los mismos fueron filmados todos de noche-

-Creo que era medio obvio –Dijo desde la tribuna Bridgette

-adelante con el video-

_A las 21:48 de un 31 de octubre, en una casa bien lejos de la ciudad en donde apenas llegaba la energía eléctrica, se ubicaba la casa del campesino mejor conocido como Ezekiel, el chico que obtuvo el puesto veintidós en la primer temporada de isla del drama, en su cuarto recostado tapándose los oídos con sus almohadón verde olivo por el motivo que su abuelo insistía e insistía con algo que Ezekiel le negaba._

_-¿Ezekiel, enserio que no quieres festejar este día de Halloween conmigo? –Le pregunto su abuelo_

_-No, ya déjame-_

_-Vamos… -Insistió –Si festejas este día te hare una sorpresa muy especial_

_-Enserio –Se convenció –Adelante festejemos_

_-¡Si! –Tanto como Ezekiel como su abuelo comenzaron a sacar ropa del armario y a probársela para ver cual seria su disfraz de Halloween_

_-A festejar –Dijeron ya prontos, los dos salieron de su casa y caminaron casi un kilometro para encontrarse con la primer vivienda, ya que viven lejos de la ciudad es difícil encontrar una casa a pocos metros_

_-pum-pum-_

_-¿Qué quieren? –Pregunto un anciano que salía con bronca_

_-Dulce o travesura –Dijeron los dos al unísono poniendo sus canastas hacia adelante_

_-Travesura –Respondió_

_-Abuelo –Agrego Ezekiel –¿Sabes una cosa?_

_-¿Que paso?_

_-Creo que nos olvidamos de la parte de travesura… -Contesto mientras se alejaban hacia atrás_

_-Haber… ¿Qué me harán por si elijo travesura?_

_-Eh… ¿nada…?_

_-¡Ya váyanse de mi casa! –Grito mientras tomaba un palo y comenzaba a correrlos lejos de su casa_

_-¡Ah! –Comenzaron a gritar tanto como el campesino como su abuelo_

_-¡Y nunca mas vengan a festejar Halloween! –Grito_

-Y eso fue todo-

-¿Como?, ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? –Decía Ezekiel mientras se alejaba a la tribuna

-Vamos campesino acércate, siéntate de nuevo –Contesto Thiago tomando la planilla –Vamos que necesito hacerte unas preguntas al respecto del video

-Adelante pregunta –Dijo sin ánimo

-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto realmente?-

-Bueno… esto ocurrió cerca de cuando tenia _seis _años –Agrego –Mi abuelo había ido a mi casa con el fin que yo lo festejara pero como habrán notado yo no quería festejar-

-¿Entonces realmente ocurrió?-

-Si… ¿Qué alguna vez no festejaron Halloween? –Se escucharon sonidos de grillos

-Oh… disculpen es mi mami que me llama –Saco el celular del bolsillo Dj

-¿Y Dj quien llamo? –Pregunto Thiago cuando vio que colgó la llamada

-Eh… nada solamente le dije que estaba en un programa y ella me dijo que por eso mismo me llamaba que era para felicitarme como me veía en pantalla –Comenzó a saludar a la cámara Dj -¡Te quiero mami!

-Bueno mejor sigamos con las preguntas-

-¿Qué sentiste cuando el viejo los comenzó a correr?- Largo una carcajada Thiago

-Eh… bueno no fue nada gracioso… se veía muy violento… -aseguro con miedo

-Si ese anciano se atrevía a gritarme –Comenzó a decir Eva –Se llevaría una buena recompensa –Mostro el puño fruncido

-Bueno ya no tengo mas preguntas en mi planilla –La dejo en la mesa -¿Ahora alguien de la tribuna desea preguntar algo?, solamente pueden preguntar _dos_ ex-campistas –Aclaro

-¡Yo quiero preguntar!-

-Adelante Owen-

-¿Por qué tu abuelo tenia muchas ganas de divertirse? -Pregunto

-Bueno en realidad el no es tan divertido, pero en realidad no se muy bien porque fue con tanto entusiasmo –Quedo pensativo

-Ahora yo –Dijo Harold -¿Cuál fue la sorpresa que te dio tu abuelo?-

-Eso se lo vengo reclamando hace tiempo-

-Buena pregunta Harold-

-¿Bien, ya termino el interrogatorio? –Pregunto Ezekiel

-Si, ya dirígete a tu respectivo asiento –Agrego Thiago después con una carcajada –Y que no te corra mas un viejo-

-Ahora seguiremos con… -Tomo la planilla –Lindsay

-¿Yo?-

-Si, creo que eres la única que se llama Lindsay de todos los ex-campistas-

-Claro-

-Ya me comunican que el video esta pronto para ser visto –Comunico Thiago -¿Quieres decir algo antes?

-Bueno, que, no se cual de los _miles_ videos que tengo mostraran-

-Mostraremos en el cual te paso algo extraño de Halloween-

-¿Porque? –Pregunto confundida

-Esto es un programa en donde… -Contestaba Thiago pero se detuvo –No voy a estar explicando cosas que podes ver a tu alrededor-

-Creo que voy entendiendo…-Agrego

-¿Lindsay quieres que mostremos el video o prefieres dejarlo?-

-¿Por qué se lo preguntas? –Se quejo rápidamente Courtney desde la tribuna –A Ezekiel nunca le preguntaste si lo quería ver o no-

-Este es mi programa y lo manejo como quiero –Le respondió Thiago

-Eso lo veremos con mis abogados-

-¿Además, te gusta el campesino?-

-¡No!-

-Entonces deja que yo haga con Lindsay lo que quiera –Contesto

-¿Thiago que es lo que quieres conmigo? –Pregunto la rubia

-Creo que ya sabes a que me refiero –Mientras que Thiago se acercaba a la rubia comenzó a verse el video

_A las O1:13 de otro 31 de octubre en una casa enorme muy decorada por Halloween, con muchas calabazas en la puerta, el tejado, la entrada, las ventanas, los enormes portones y los arboles de su alrededor, aunque por mas que estuviese decorada ya estaba sin luces ya que todos dormían en la misma se encontraba la tonta princesa mejor conocida como Lindsay, la chica que obtuvo el noveno puesto de isla del drama cubriéndose con su almohada los oídos ya que sentía ruidos extraños de el exterior de la casa, junto a sus amigas festejaban de un pijama party pero las mismas se durmieron Lindsay continuo escuchando ruidos extraño y decidió llamarlas para no sentirse sola ni un momento mas._

_-¡Amigas, festejemos Halloween! –Dijo Lindsay despertando a todas_

_-Linds… son la una de la mañana –Se quejo una_

_-Por eso mismo –Agrego entusiasmada_

_-Linds… ya déjanos dormir –Se quejo la otra_

_-¡Vamos a maquillarnos y salimos a buscar golosinas!-_

_-No puede ser… -Dijo una de sus amigas mientras sentía a Lindsay que la cinchaba para ayudarla a levantarse, todas comenzaron a maquillarse y cuando estaban prontas se dirigieron hacia la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido, bajaron las escaleras tomaron las llaves y salieron todas con una canasta en mano._

_-¿Vamos a la casa de la derecha o la de la izquierda? –Pregunto la rubio tomándose la nuca_

_-Yo elijo la derecha –Respondió una_

_-Yo también –Asintió la otra, dicho eso las dos se dirigieron a la derecha pero Lindsay fue hacia la izquierda_

_-Linds… por acá…-_

_-Claro-_

_-pum-pum-_

_-¡Hola chicas! –Saludo con entusiasmo una anciana con su bastón_

_-Dulce o travesura –Dijeron las tres al unísono_

_-Tomen dulces… -Ofreció _

_-Gracias-_

_-¿No quieren pasar a comer más dulces?-_

_-Bueno –Asintieron y sin esperar un segundo más entraron, adentro habían muchas golosinas por todas partes, colgadas, en enormes frascos, en botellas o hasta donde no se imaginaba_

_-¡Buau! –Dijo una asombrada_

_-¿Con que te sorprendes jovencita? –Pregunto la anciana mientras tomaba un dulce y comenzaba a ingerirlo_

_-Bueno es que esta casa es muy dulce –Respondió_

_-¿En que sentido lo dices? –Pregunto Lindsay -¿Dulce porque es muy linda la casa o porque hay muchos dulces?_

_-Creo que en los dos sentidos-_

_-Ahora ¡Feliz Halloween! –Dijeron las cuatro al unísono_

-Bueno, acá termino el video de Lindsay –Comunico Thiago

-Thiago…-

-¿Que?-

-Tienes lápiz labial en tu cachete –Le señalo el camarógrafo

-Ahora te hare las preguntas-

-Claro-

-¿Te gusto compartir Halloween con esa anciana?-

-Bueno si, fue divertido –Dijo y todos comenzaron a reírse -¿Por qué se ríen?

-Simplemente es gracioso –Agrego el punk

-Ahora… ¿Tienes el teléfono de tus amigas? –Pregunto Thiago divertido

-Thiago esa pregunta no estaba en la planilla –Se quejo Courtney

-¿Qué sabes?-

-Es algo que queda mal, tienes que preguntar cosas más presentables ante la pantalla –Respondió la morocha

-Haber pregunta-

-Ahora no se me ocurre nada-

-¿De que pensaste que fueron los ruidos extraños? –Pregunto Thiago

-Bueno yo pensé que era alguien que quería entrar a mi casa por la ventana para robar –Dijo asustada

-Ahora ¿Cuándo paso esto?-

-Cuando tenía _diez _años… -fue interrumpida

-¿_Diez_ años y tenias miedo?, jajaja –Comenzó a reírse Heather

-Ya veremos tu video –Le dijo Lindsay

-Ahora preguntas de los ex-campistas, esta vez preguntara uno solo-

-¡Yo! –Se levanto del asiento Izzy -¿Por qué no mataron a la anciana y le robaron todos los caramelos? –Mostro unos dientes de vampiros de su boca

-Bueno, creo que eso nunca lo llegaría a hacer –Contesto asustada

-¡Yo si! –Grito la pelirroja

-Ahora ven a tu asiento Lindsay, es todo por hoy –Comunico Thiago –Ya todos vuelvan a ver el segundo capitulo de Videos de Halloween en donde otros dos ex-campistas se verán de chicos un día de Halloween, antes de despedirnos ustedes el publico, pueden dejar preguntas para Ezekiel o Lindsay con respecto a su video, nos vemos –Se despidió y se apagaron todas las luces del estudio

* * *

**Como ya decía dentro del capitulo pueden dejar preguntas para que en siguiente capitulo Ezekiel o Lindsay respondan sobre su video, ahora sin nada mas para aclarar.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	2. Segundo Programa

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece, solamente Thiago y el programa.

**Esto será como un especial de Halloween, aunque se que falta para que se celebre ese día, esto constara en que Thiago, mi personaje, la mayoría creo que lo conocen, conducirá un nuevo programa en el cual todos los ex-campistas se reencontraran, dentro del capitulo estará todo mas claro**

**Todos deben pensar en porque estoy haciendo una historia sobre Halloween cuando en realidad falta para q c celebre, bueno yo pienso que cuando termine con este fic llegara al final el 31 de octubre.**

**Ya no hay mas nada para aclarar.**

* * *

-Hola –Salió Thiago con las manos en los bolsillos y todo comenzó a iluminarse en la escenografía –Bienvenidos al segundo programa, hoy mostraremos dos nuevos videos de Halloween acerca de otros ex-campistas, podrán comentar a cambio, le hare preguntas, hasta ustedes mismos podrán cuestionarles algunas –Se acomodo en un sofá negro –Ahora haremos que Lindsay y Ezekiel tomen asiento, tenemos preguntas que ustedes han mandado, adelante amigos-

-¡Si!, ¡Súper! –Alentaban los demás ex-campistas

-Bienvenidos nuevamente-

-Hola Tyson –Saludo Lindsay entusiasta

-Oye, así me dices a mi –Se levanto rápidamente Tyler desde la tribuna

-Oh, es verdad –Quedo confundida

-Bueno, ¿A quien le gustaría empezar primero?-

-A mi –Indico rápidamente el campesino

-Esta bien –Tomo una planilla –Esta pregunta es enviada por una chica llamada Aiko –Comenzó a leer -¿Volviste a celebrar Halloween?-

-Ehh, bueno en realidad no, porque desde ese día le temo a Halloween –Respondió algo asustado

-Jajaja –Largo una carcajada Thiago que hizo que los demás de la tribuna se sumaran

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

-Nada, nada –Contesto entre risas Thiago –Ahora la segunda pregunta de Aiko-

-¿Eran dos? –Pregunto el campesino

-¿Ese anciano sigue viviendo ahí?-

-Bueno, no eh ido nunca mas para ese lugar, nunca me atrevería a hacerlo –Se comenzó a levantar de su sofá -¿Ya esta?-

-No, quédate amigo, aun queda una pregunta más-

-¿Azul es un color? –Le hizo la pregunta Thiago que había enviado Aiko

-¡¿Que?! –Preguntaron todos confundidos en el estudio

-Claro que no es un color –Contesto Lindsay

-jajajaja –Se rieron todos

-¿O si? –Quedo pensativa la rubia

-jajajaja –Continuaban riéndose

-Bueno jajaja volvamos a lo que llamamos programa –Agrego Thiago entre risas –Ahora estas preguntas son para Lindsay de parte de Aiko- Comenzó a leer -¿No tienes sentido de orientación?-

-¿Porque? –Pregunto Lindsay -¿No entiendo la pregunta?-

-Vamos a probar –Dijo Thiago -¿Cuál es tu derecha?-

-Este –Indico hacia la izquierda -¿O este?-

-Bien la pregunta esta respondida –Afirmo Thiago –No tiene sentido de orientación –Comenzó a leer la segunda enviada por Aiko -¿Comiste alguno de los dulces que estaban en la casa?-

-No, bueno si en realidad, pero como mi papi no me deja comer muchos dulces no conté nada, ahora lo estoy confesando –Dijo Lindsay

-¡Buau, que confesión! –Fingió estar asombrada Courtney desde la tribuna

-Ya quiero ver cuando te toque a ti –Contesto la rubia Lindsay cruzada de brazos

-Ahora la pregunta que envió Aiko para el conductor –Dijo el camarógrafo

-¿Que? –Pregunto Thiago -¿Para mí?, eso no estaba aceptado –Se negó

-¿Como que no? –Cuestiono Eva

-Ahora la pregunta, ¿Quién quiere leerla, Lindsay o Ezekiel? –Le pregunto el camarógrafo entregándoles un sobre

-Yo –Índico Lindsay

-¿De doond… saac –Decía Lindsay

-Vamos, Lindsay déjame leer a mi –Le quito la planilla el campesino –¿De donde sacaste esos videos?

-Es verdad, de donde lo habrá sacado –Murmuraban todos

-Bueno, eso n-no se p-puede d-decir –Decía Nervioso Thiago

-Vamos responde –Indico Geoff

-Es que… si, eso se los puede explicar el director –Contesto mas calmado

-¿A mi? –Se preguntaba el director

-Luego se lo preguntaremos –Agrego Tyler desde la tribuna

-No, claro que no queremos una respuesta –Indico Courtney molesta

-Bueno esta bien, esos videos fueron enviados –Contesto

-¿Por quien? –Pregunto Harold

-Eso no estaba dentro de la pregunta –Respondió Thiago –Ahora ya no pregunten más nada-

-Aun queda una –Indico Ezekiel -¿Eres de esas personas que espía a la gente?-

-Si me gusta, pero ya dije esos videos fueron enviados –Tomo su planilla cambiando de tema rápidamente -Ahora Lindsay y Ezekiel, comenzare a leer las preguntas que envió Kanikanigoro-

-Raro nombre –Murmuro Katie

-Tienes razón –Le dijo Sadie

-Como queremos mas rating en este programa mostraremos el comentario de la misma, a dicho "¿Courtney nunca se calla? la detesto"-

-¡¿Como?! –Pregunto Courtney –Ya lo veremos con mis abogados –Dijo cruzada de brazos molesta

-jajaja –Se rio en voz baja el punk

-¿Y tu ahora te ríes? –Cuestionó la morena

-No claro que no –Contesto entre risas

-Creo que Kanikanigoro tiene razón –Aporto Thiago

-¡¿Qué?!-

-jajajaja –Comenzaron a reírse todos de todas partes

-¡Los demandare! –Grito la morena

-Ahora seguiremos con las preguntas enviadas por Kanikanigoro, Ezekiel ¿La razón de tu poca sociabilidad con los demás seres vivientes del universo es a causa del trauma infantil al salir de casería de dulces con tu abuelo?-

-¿Ehh? –Quedaron todos pensativos

-Yo si la entendí –Agrego Lindsay

-A ver Lindsay explícanos-

-Quiere decir que ¿Te gusta celebrar Halloween? –Contesto

-Bueno mejor daremos que explique alguien de la tribuna que si la haya entendido –Ordeno Thiago

-Pasare a explicar –Dijo Noah –Quiere decir que no te has sociabilizado con las personas por haberte ocurrido eso, quedaste con este trauma y desde ahí no le hablas a nadie-

-Eso mismo pensaba yo –Contesto Lindsay

-Si claro como no –Dijo Courtney

-Bueno desde ahí, me ocurrió un problema, que tuve miedo de hablarle a alguien y que me saque a las patadas-

-Buena pregunta Kanikanigoro –Subió el pulgar Thiago hacia la cámara -Ahora la pregunta dirigida a Lindsay -¿No tenias un video mas interesante que poner?-

-¿No eran ustedes los que habían enviado ese video? –Pregunto Lindsay

-Si, haci que ahora la segunda pregunta es -¿Porque que no mataste a la viejita?-

-Ella era muy buena, ¿Además porque matarla?-

-No se, es la pregunta y yo tengo que hacerla-

-Ahora para Thiago nuevamente –Entrego un nuevo sobre el camarógrafo hacia la tribuna

-¿Podrías sacar a Courtney del escenario? –Pregunto Dj leyendo el sobre

-Creo que Courtney se ha enojado –Aporto Leshawna

-¡Ahhh, voy a demandarte! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cámara

-Ahora yo respondo-Dijo Thiago -La verdad seria buena idea sacarla del escenario, pero por desgracia el programa necesitaba a todos los ex-campistas-

-Y a ti también te demandare –Le grito Courtney

-¿Ahí mas preguntas?-

-Si –Volvió a leer Dj -¿Conseguiste los números de las amigas de Lindsay?-

-Bueno en eso estoy –Contesto

-¿Hablaron de mi? –Pregunto Lindsay

-No-

-Ahora las preguntas que han sido enviadas por Peter –Comenzó a leer Thiago desde la planilla -¿Que ocurrió luego que corriste con tu Abuelo?-

-Corrimos hacia mi casa y nos escondimos debajo de la cama-

-jaja-

-La segunda pregunta es para Lindsay ¿Se quedaron dormidas en la casa de la Anciana?-

-Si, y además nos dio un te de dulces –Sonrió

-¿Era rico eso? –Pregunto Trent

-Si, bueno en realidad al otro día estuve enferma-

-Y la ultima pregunta es para Thiago –Dijo Gwen desde la tribuna -¿No te parece que trabajas en muchos Programas?-

-Me sirve para ganar mas dinero –Respondió sonriendo

-¿Es lo único que te importa? –Le pregunto Owen

-Claro –agregó -Ahora las preguntas enviadas por un chico Talo, para Lindsay ¿Sigues viendo a la anciana en Halloween?, y si es así, ¿cuál es tu dulce favorito?-

-Si la sigo viendo pero mis papis no se enteran nunca –Decía –Ups! Creo que ahora si se enteraron –Se golpeó la frente –y mi dulce favorito son los caramelos de naranja que coloca en la puerta y en el centro de la mesa-

-Seguimos con las preguntas para Thiago –Hablo Bridgette desde la tribuna -¿Cómo conseguiste los videos?, o ¿Quién estuvo con ellos y grabó todo?-

-La primer pregunta ya fue respondida y la segunda, eso es imposible revelarlo-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Cody

-Porque los mandaron a este programa con el destinatario "anónimo"-

-Raro –Aporto Katie

-Tienes razón –Se sumo Sadie

-Bien, seguimos con las preguntas enviadas por Alexa, mas bien el video-mensaje-

_Aparece Alexa, con un vestido muy escotado y cortito, unos dientes de vampiro y una capa  
-se quita los dientes- Hola Thiago, quiero preguntarle a Zeke, oye Zeke ¿Ese fue el ultimo Halloween que festejaste? ¿O los demás te quedaste debajo de las sabanas de tu cama?, y mi otra pregunta es para Lindsay...¿PORQUE rayos entraste a la casa de un ancianita que estaba repleta de dulce, ¿Es que acaso no leíste Hansel y Gretel?-se come un dulce pero este se le cae adentro del escote-  
Camarógrafo: si quieres yo lo saco- empieza a acercar su mano a Alexa-  
-Esta le da una cachetada al camarógrafo- No solo quiero que una persona en todo el mundo lo saque de ahí, esa persona es..-NO voy a decirlo en TV, APAGA esa cámara-  
_-Bien ¿Quién empieza?-

-Yo –Indico Ezekiel –Ese si fue mi ultimo Halloween-

-Ahora tu Lindsay-

-Claro –Agrego la rubia –Entre porque me parecía dulce, y no se que es Hansel y Gretel –Quedo pensativa

-Bien-

-Ya se han acabado las preguntas, pueden volver a la tribuna, ahora un aplauso para estos dos ex-campistas –indico Thiago, al ver que nadie le hacia caso -¡Dije un aplauso!-

-¡Si!, ¡súper ex-campistas!, ¡Así se hace! –Gritaban y aplaudían todos

-Ahora le daremos paso a dos nuevos ex-campistas a que nos comenten sobre el video que hemos recibido de uno de sus Halloween –Dijo Thiago –¡Bienvenidos Bridgette y Harold!-

-Hola Thiago –Ambos lo saludaron

-Tomen asiento –Les indico el conductor –Bueno, ¿Quién de los dos quiere empezar con el video?-

-Yo creo que seria mejor yo –Indico Harold

-¿Bridgette estas de acuerdo?-

-Claro-

-Bien, que corra el video de Harold –Todos giraron para verlo en la pantalla grande.

_A las__ 23:45 __de un __31 de octubre__, en una casa en el centro de la ciudad no muy grande se ubicaba el chico "raro" mejor conocido como Harold, el chico que obtuvo el puesto __trece__ en la primer temporada de __isla del drama__, en su cuarto con su mejor amigo Ryan._

_-¡Si!-_

_-¿Si que? –Le pregunto Ryan_

_-¡Hoy es Halloween!-_

_-¿No te habías dado cuenta?_ _–Le contesto mirando su reloj –Son las 23:45 y vienes a darte cuenta ahora-_

_-Bueno es que hoy tuve mucha tarea-_

_-Si claro-_

_-Bueno pero aunque se me haya echo tarde, aun podemos festejarlo-_

_-Esta bien vamos-_

_-Espérame aquí que voy a arreglarme para que yo sea el mejor disfrazado –Le ordeno Harold_

_-Claro-_

_Harold se fue hacia el baño y comenzó a pintarse con un lápiz labial de su madre toda la cara –Creo que ahora si estoy bien disfrazado –Se miro -¡Ya estoy listo! –Dijo después de salir del baño_

_-Ehhh….-_

_-¿Esta mal? –Pregunto Harold_

_-No claro que no –Le mintió para que no se sienta mal_

_-¡Bueno entonces a festejar! –Sonrió_

_-Claro –Dijo sin ánimo_

_Ambos salieron de su casa, ya que sus padres estaban en una fiesta de celebración, se dirigieron hacia la primer casa cercana y golpearon la puerta con firmeza._

_-¿Hoy es Halloween? –Se pregunto el dueño de la casa_

_-Claro, ¿no nos ven? –Cuestiono Harold mostrándose_

_-jajajajaja –Comenzó a reírse sin parar_

_-¿De que se ríe? –Pregunto el pelirrojo_

_-Creo que tu no estas bien vestido para celebrar Halloween, parece que seas el payaso de la fiesta –Siguió riéndose_

_-Ya vamos nos –Le dijo Ryan_

_-Si –Contesto Harold y salió corriendo rápidamente hasta su casa._

_Al llegar a la casa entro a su cuarto y se fue a la cama._

_-¿Qué te pasa Harold? –Le pregunto Ryan_

_-Nunca me dijiste que el maquillaje me quedaba mal –Le respondió_

_-Bueno pero…-_

_-¿Bueno pero que?-_

_-Que no quería que te sientas mal –Le contesto su amigo_

_-Hubiese preferido que me lo digas antes de que me trataran de payaso –Le dijo el pelirrojo_

_-Esta bien, perdóname-_

_-Lo voy a pensar-_

_-Como digas-_

-Y aquí termino el video-

-¡¿Cómo** ·····** pudieron poner eso?! –Se quejo Harold

-Es que es el único que nos mandaron –Contesto Thiago -Bueno ahora nos tendrás que responder unas cuantas cosas-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Espera –Le indico el conductor -¿Por qué saliste con ese maquillaje?, porque te quedaba horrible-

-Ya me di cuenta –Contesto molestos de brazos cruzados –Y bueno sobre el maquillaje yo creí que me quedaba estupendo-

-Bueno pero eso no fue haci –Le dijo Thiago –y la segunda pregunta es, ¿Disculpaste a tu amigo Ryan?-

-No quise pero me obligaron hacerlo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque asunto personal-

-Bueno mejor vamos a dejar de insistirle –Agrego -¿Alguien quiere preguntarle algo a Harold?-

-Si yo –Indico Katie -¿Qué te hizo tu madre después de usarle el lápiz labial?-

-Me dijo que debía comprarle uno-

-¿Se lo compraste? –Pregunto Sadie

-Claro-

-Bien vamos a dejar de hacerle preguntas a Harold para seguir con Bridgette, ¿Estas lista?-

-Claro –Todos giraron a ver la pantalla grande.

_A las__ 14:3O __de un __31 de octubre__, en una playa de Toronto se encontraba la surfista, mas conocida como Bridgette, nada mas y nada menos que surfeando, la chica que obtuvo el puesto __diez__ en la primer temporada de __isla del drama__._

_-No puede ser –Se dijo –no puedo creer que vine con todas las esperanzas de disfrutar las mejores olas y ya me tengo que ir por la tormenta-_

_Luego comenzó a llegar cada vez mas la tormenta que acababa con el hermoso día de la surfista, después comenzó a llover._

_-Me dirigiré a la cabaña más cercana y ahí me quedare a esperar hasta que esto acabe –Se dijo-Tampoco puedo creer que Halloween lo tenga que pasar así-_

_-Tampoco funciona mi celular –Vio que no tenia señal en el mismo -¿Ahora que hago?-_

-_No puede ser que yo este aquí sola-_

_-No estas sola…-_

_-¿Quién anda ahí? –Pregunto la rubia mientras se sentía un fuerte trueno_

_-Yo-_

_-¿Quien?-_

_-Yo, soy yo –Entro a la cabaña un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, un amigo de Bridgette_

_-¡Tyson! –Se alegro al verlo -¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Estaba en la playa, pero después que empezó a llover, fui a la primera cabaña que vi –Contesto_

_-¡Que suerte que estabas aquí!, no quería pasar Halloween sola –Le dijo Bridgette mientras sentía el cálido abrazo de su amigo_

_-Feliz Halloween Brid…-_

-¡¿Cómo?! –Preguntaba Geoff -¡¿Quién es ese?!

-Bueno yo te lo puedo contestar –Le dijo Bridgette –Quédate tranquilo Geoff-

-Claro, ¿Por qué nunca contaste sobre esto?-

-Bueno…-

-Vamos a dejar que Bridgette responda las preguntas y en privado siguen su problema –Le contesto Thiago –La primer pregunta que tengo para Bridgette es, ¿Por qué fuiste sola a la playa?-

-Es que salí de estudiar y me fui a disfrutar las olas-

-¿Y llevaste la tabla a estudiar? –Pregunto Thiago

-No, ya la tenía guardada en esa cabaña-

-La segunda pregunta, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando llego Tyson?-

-Bueno, sentí una calma enorme, porque me di cuenta que no pasaría sola toda la noche-

-¿Cómo volviste a tu casa? –Pregunto Noah desde la tribuna

-A la mañana nos pudimos contactar, porque agarramos señal-

-¿En esa época Tyson era tu novio?, ¿Hasta cuando se quedaron en la cabaña?, ¿Qué hicieron? –Preguntaba sin para Geoff

-¡No!-

-Bueno aunque esto nos traiga mas rating debemos cortar el programa acá, ustedes dejen preguntas que el siguiente programa serán preguntadas, recuerden que los dos ex-campistas que estuvieron hoy fueron Bridgette y Harold; así que tienen que hacerles preguntas a ellos dos –Se despidió Thiago con una pelea de Geoff y Bridgette de fondo.

* * *

**Ya nada más para aclarar.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
